Never Ending Love
by jenni-nikole
Summary: What if Prince Henry had recognized Danielle in court?
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Summary: What if Prince Henry had recognized Danielle in court?

Chapter One

"He is not property at all, you ill mannered tub of guts! Do you think it is right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You dare raise you voice to a lady, sir?" Prince Henry rode into court to defend Danielle.

"Your Highness… F-forgive me Sire. I meant no disrespect. It's just er, I'm following orders. It's my job to take these thieves to the coast," stuttered out the cargo master.

"A servant is not a thief, Your Highness, and those who are cannot help themselves," argued Danielle.

"Really? Well then, by all means, enlighten us," said the Prince sharing a look with the Captain of the Guard.

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, then punish the them for those crimes to which their first education disposed of them, what else is to be concluded, Sire, but that you first make thieves and punish them?"

The prince paused in thought.

"Well, there you have it. Release him,"

"But Sire…"

"I said, release him!"

"Yes Sire," The cargo master jump from the carriage to do his bidding.

Danielle rushed around to the opening of the cage where Maurice, her 'servant' was freed.

"I thought I was looking at your mother," Maurice whispered.

"Meet me at the bridge," Danielle whispered back, then commanded, "Prepare the horses, we shall leave at once!"

She walk around to where the Prince was still sitting on his horse and bowed slightly, "I thank you, Your Highness,"

Henry got off his horse and followed Danielle a short distance away.

"I believe we met earlier my lady, but I never received your name,"

As if a steel rod had suddenly replaced her spine, she painfully straightened. Danielle turned around flabbergasted. Trying to think of a response, her mouth hung in mid air. Henry leaned in and grinned cheekily at her.

"If you're going to become a courtier, at least act like one. A lady such as you would never leave her mouth open like that," he whispered playfully.

Danielle promptly closed her mouth, her teeth making an audible noise as she did so.

"So, will you give be your name, or will I have to arrest you to get it?" Henry asked, still leaning towards her, speaking in hushed tones.

Danielle's eyes were wide with fear as she shook her head.

"Please, no," a response so quiet, the prince was glad to be standing this close so he could hear her.

"Don't worry, so far you have been far to much of a source of an amusement to me to lose you yet. Let's just hope that our meetings continue to be less painful the this mornings,"

Danielle was shocked beyond disbelief. Today, she had not only tried to fool the court into believing she was a courtier, but also clobbering the prince and, so far, had not been punished. Henry leaned away from her.

"A name, please?" he pleaded.

"Danielle De Barbarac, Sire"

"Well, Danielle, I hope to run into you again soon,"

Danielle nodded, not knowing what else to say. Henry smiled and nodded at the bridge as a way of dismissal. Danielle, relived at a way of escape, quickly went to the bridge and straight to Maurice. Henry, hearing his mother's calls, went over to her, feeling lighter than he had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danielle entered the gaming room of the manor, dressed once again in her servant clothes, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Somebody's in trouble," Marguerite sang.

"What do you mean?" Danielle inquired.

Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, Danielle's stepmother, came hurriedly into the room. She pushed Danielle in to chair forcefully.

"You stupid, stupid girl! How dare you do this to me? To Marguerite? Why the whole thing makes me sick! It's deceitfulness, Danielle, and I will not have it in this house!"

"What did I do?" She asked, fearful of Rodmilla having discovered her little scene in court.

"Think, Danielle. Think real hard," Marguerite said, enjoying every moment of this.

Danielle glanced over at her other stepsister, Jacqueline, who mouthed the words 'the horse'. Marguerite shot her a look and Jacqueline quickly picked up the dice and continued with the game of backgammon.

"Prince Henry stole our horse this morning," Danielle said in realization.

"Yes!" Rodmilla answered sarcastically, "And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon. How dare you let him surprise us like that?"

"I'm sorry," Danielle replied, shaking her head.

"Luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance. She and the prince had quite an interlude," Rodmilla placed her hands on Marguerite's shoulders and smile down at her.

"Yes, I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again," Marguerite added smartly.

"Come, come. I must know exactly what was said. The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful. What did you say?" She walk back in front of Danielle to continue the interrogation.

"I called him a thief, madam. I did not recognize him,"

Rodmilla laughed. "Oh Danielle. You poor little country girl. Well, we must work extra hard to make sure the manor is spotless. We cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chair, now can we?" Danielle shook her head. "No," Rodmilla finished.

Maurice walked into the room.

"What is he doing here?" asked Marguerite.

"I-I have worked off your- my debt, madam. They told me I could go home,"

"Fine," Rodmilla said, "Go… catch a chicken," she waved her hand in dismissal.

Maurice rushed out of the room, happy she was not angry at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_To the Baroness De Ghent and the Ladies of the House_

_Their Majesties Lord Chamberlain cordially invites you to a masque in honour of signor Leonardo Da Vinci on the eve of the feast of St. Jude_

Danielle could not believe that her stepfamily, after all these years, wanted to do something with her. And going to a masque at the palace. It was going to be wonderful.

While out working, Danielle realized just how fifthly she really was. Covered in dirt and soot just as Marguerite was always teasing her about. She decided to go for a swim.

Stripping to her undergarments, she plunged into the water. Swimming half way out, she turned on her back and just floated there, peacefully. Until an old man's face appeared above.

"Looks like rain?"

She screamed, which made the old man scream and fall off his boat-shoes into the cold water and he pulled her under with him. Once they had regain their footing they grabbed a shoe each and they stumbled their way back to shore where the prince met them.

"Signore Da Vinci! Are you all right?"

"I should leave walking on water to the Son of God. Fortunately, I tripped over an angel,"

"Danielle?"

"Oh, Your Highness," She slipped over in the water. "Uh, be careful there. It slippery,"

"Here," Henry draped his cloak around her and took the shoe off her.

"You two know each other?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes, actually, we've met on several memorable occasion," Henry shot Danielle a mischievous smile, while she turned red.

"Sounds exciting," replied Leonardo, not really paying attention any more, but looking at his inventions.

Henry led Danielle over to a spot where they both sat down.

"It seem, Danielle, that we cannot stay apart for long,"

"But whether that is good or bad has yet been determined,"

"Well, some have been better than others," Henry held his hand to his forehead as he felt a phantom pain wash over him in remembrance. Danielle could not keep a smile off of her face. Then she grew serious very quickly.

"Sire, I must ask. I have thrown apples at you, pretended to be a courtier, in the royal court no less, and dressed above my station. You have not once punished me and those are severe crimes. Why?"

"Would you rather I punished you?"

Danielle quickly shook her head.

"Well then, as I said before, you are a great source of amusement, especially in such times as these,"

"Such times as wha- I'm sorry, Sire, I shouldn't pry,"

"No, it's okay. My father has just canceled my engagement to the Princess of Spain on the condition that I announce my engagement to a girl of my choosing at the ball,"

"Wow, that doesn't give you a lot of time,"

"Yes, but at least now I have a chance,"

Danielle nodded, not sure what to say.

"Now, I can at least choose some one I've met instead of a complete stranger,"

"But how do you know you've really met someone, that they aren't just pretending?" asked Danielle.

"That's the thing," said Henry. He rose and began pacing in front of her. "What if after I've married them, they are this horrible person? I not only have to pick someone good for me but also for the good of the country,"

"Have you any prospects?"

"A few, but still…"

Henry flopped on the ground beside her.

"Enough of this depressing subject. What kind of books to you like?"

"How did you know I liked books?"

"Well, you quoted Thomas Moore the other day," Henry shrugged.

"The prince has read Utopia?"

"Yes. I found it dull and sentimental,"

"Really? I loved it. It was the last book my father brought home before he died,"

"How old were you?"

"Eight,"

Henry studied her for a moment.

"Have you-"

"Danielle, Danielle!"

From far away, they could hear someone calling.

"I'm sorry, I must go,"

"But…"

"Good-bye"

She half threw, half gave the prince back his cloak and ran up to meet Jacqueline. Henry could see a figure up on the hill but cold not make out who it was.

"Why did you not invite her to the ball?" asked Leonardo.

"She is but a commoner, one of those everyday rustics that I used to think bored me,"

"Perhaps, until know you hadn't found the right one,"

Leonardo gave him a knowing look, to which Henry just laughed at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"These are our servants, Your Highness," Marguerite said, as she led the prince and his following of guards through the market place.

"Really? Oh, I'd loved to meet them,"

He was led over to the stall, where two old ladies stood.

"Ladies, you know His Highness," Rodmilla addressed her servants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," spoke the prince.

Both women fell into a stiff curtsy. Danielle stood from where she was leaning down. She just barely managed to keep a hold of the chicken she had picked up as she came face to face with the prince once again.

"Your Highness, I believe you've already met Danielle," chuckled Rodmilla.

Henry gave a small smirk in Danielle's direction. "Of course, how could I forget?"

He bid good day to each of them and continued through the market place with Marguerite.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Danielle was out in fields with Da Vinci's flying invention, which Maurice had found in their tree. She was conversing with Gustave who was painting.

"It's horrible, Gustave. He says that I'm a great source of amusement for the time. Well, what happens when that time ends. Shall he have me killed?"

"Maybe you won't ever stop being a great source of amusement to him. I know you never have to me,"

"Gustave!" She playful hit him on the arm. "But he knows all my greatest crimes,"

"Yes, and soon he might be your brother-in-law,"

"God help us all if Marguerite ever becomes Queen. Though they both seem right for each other,"

"So when they marry, will you go and serve them at the castle,"

"Are you joking? Me, the incompetent servant working in the castle. No, I shall stay at the Manor and try to fix it,"

Gustave looked into the distance and noticed someone coming.

"So if you ever see him again, you would…"

"I have no idea. Our meetings are so unpredictable,"

"Well, guess I'm up for a front row seat in this one, because he's coming this way,"

Henry and his entourage galloped over to them.

"Hello Danielle,"

Danielle bow, as did Gustave.

"Marguerite is not home, Sire, but should be home soon,"

"Actually, I'm here to see you,"

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have something to discuss with you. If you would accompany me somewhere,"

"Uh…" Danielle shot a look at Gustave, who just shrugged.

"Of course, Sire,"

"Wonderful,"

Henry helped her up onto his horse.

"Nice painting," He said and started off back the way he came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It is the most wondrous thing I have ever seen,"

"You are quite easy to please, aren't you?" Henry teased.

Danielle blushed at his comment.

"What is it about books that touches you so?"

"Every time my father went away, he would bring back a book. I used to fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice. It is what I miss most about him," Danielle looked at the ground forlornly.

"How is it that a mere servant is so intelligent and passionate?"

"Sire, no one is a mere anything. To every person there are many layers of their being. The fact that society is so bound by status is exactly the reason why this world is not perfect. If only everyone could see and treat each other as equals…"

"That is amazing. In these few short days, you have shown everything I hated in Utopia. And know I understand, as well as appreciate, every word written in there. I feel I have learnt more from you than anyone I have ever met before. Not my tutors, my father or anyone,"

Danielle lowered her eyes.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me,"

Henry nodded and continued down the staircase.

"Yes. You see, I have this idea that you have inspired in me. I want to build a university. One that anyone can study, no matter their status,"

"That's a brilliant idea. Think of all the people you could help. Oh, no one would be stuck in the same job as their parents just because that is all they knew. Your Highness, this could do so much. This is the kind of thinking that will make you a great king!"

"I am so pleased you like it. I was hoping that you would help me with it,"

"Me? What could I do?"

"Well, since you inspired the idea, I wanted to keep you around to see if you could inspire any more ideas in me. Or your own, that would help make this country great. This is the first time in my life I have ever looked forward to being king and seen all the good I could do. But I feel that I will need you there with me, to help me. I could… I could make you one of my advisors!"

"Oh, Sire. I couldn't. I have to stay with the Manor. One day, I hope to see it as glorious and prosperous as it was when my father owned,"

"But you have to- Wait, your father used to own the Manor?"

"Yes. When I was eight, he married the Baroness and they came to live with us. Two weeks later, he died, leaving he Manor to my stepmother,"

"Rodmilla is your stepmother?" Henry said unbelieving.

"Of course,"

They heard church bells ring in the distance.

"Oh no, it is getting late. I must get back," Danielle panicked. Her family would have been home hours ago.

"Of course. Let's get you back home,"

Henry led Danielle outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After returning Danielle to the Manor, he went to the hall of records in the castle.

"I am looking for the family 'De Barbarac', do you know where I could find their records?"

The attendant nodded and showed Henry where they were.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where have you been?" Rodmilla yelled as soon as Danielle got through the door.

"I got lost,"

"Why don't I believe that?"

Danielle just looked at her.

"Well, why are you still standing there? Get back to your chores, you have a lot of work to do know!"

Danielle nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mistress you had best get in here!" Paulette yelled from one of the windows. Danielle ran into the house and upstairs.

"What are you doing?"

Marguerite had Danielle's mother's gown out.

"Trying on my dress,"

"Do you think you are going to finish all those chores before the ball?" asked Rodmilla.

"You weren't really going to let me go, were you?"

"A commoner such as yourself? You have no place at the palace," Marguerite laughed.

Danielle lifted up the shoes.

"These were my mother's!"

"Yes and she's dead," replied Marguerite.

Danielle pulled back her fist and punch Marguerite so hard that she went feet over head straight over the side of the bed.

"I'm going to rip you hair out!!"

Danielle chased Marguerite downstairs screaming, while Rodmilla followed and Jacqueline pulled up the rear.

Marguerite ran into the kitchen and grabbed Utopia off the chair.

"Get away from me or so help me God!"

She held the book dangerously close to the fireplace.

"No Marguerite, don't! Put it down,"

"Give me the shoes!"

"Put it down,"

"Consider carefully, Danielle. Your father's book or your mother's shoes. Though neither will save you from a sound lashing!" Rodmilla said.

Danielle slowly handed the shoes to her stepmother. Marguerite threw the book into the fireplace anyway.

"NO!!" Danielle screamed, but Rodmilla held her back from reaching into the fireplace. Danielle watched the book burn, sobbing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danielle laid on her bed in the attic, face down. Jacqueline tended to the cuts on her back from the whipping.

"You know, you really brought this upon yourself. What with that horror display downstairs,"

"Why do they have to be so horrible?"

Jacqueline made a noise in agreement.

"Of course, I shall never forget Marguerite's feet going over her head like that,"

Both girls laughed softly.

"She shouldn't have said that about your mother,"

"Thank you,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why, Prince Henry, what an unexpected visit," Rodmilla gushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Rodmilla inquired.

"Actually, I'm here to see Danielle,"

"What? I mean, why?"

"Personal business between her and I, actually,"

Rodmilla thought quickly.

"Actually, I don't know where she is. This morning, one of the other servants were clumsy and accidentally pushed her favourite book into the fireplace. She was so distraught that she ran off and knows one has been able to find her,"

"Oh, well would you tell her I must speak with her? It is a matter of great urgency,"

"Of course, Sire"

"Good day to you, Baroness,"

Henry nodded and left the premises.

Rodmilla closed the door and went straight to the kitchen, where Danielle was.

"Why does the prince want to speak to you?" She screamed.

Danielle's eyes grew wide. She had never seen her stepmother quite this angry before.

"I don't know,"

"Have you been in contact with him?"

"No, I haven't. Perhaps… Maybe he has found a suitable punishment for the apples,"

"Apples? What apples?"

Danielle swallowed, realizing Rodmilla was never told.

"On-on the day he stole our h-h-horse. I thought he- that he was just a simple thief, and I threw apples at him to stop him,"

"WHAT? How dare you, you insolent little twit,"

Rodmilla grabbed Danielle's arm and practically dragged her down to the cellar. Throwing her inside, Rodmilla locked the door and threatened the other servants against letting her out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rodmilla came running down to the cellars, Marguerite close on her heels. They had just been to the court for their tea with the Queen. She peered into the bars on the door.

"Where is the dress, Danielle?"

"What?" she whispered from the ground.

"The dress! It was in my room this morning and now it is gone!" Marguerite explained callously.

"I've been in here all day!" Danielle looked up at them.

"Which one of the servants did you get to take it?"

"Where are the candlesticks and the tapestries, maybe the dress is with them!"

"When I find out who it was, all parties will be severely punished,"

Danielle just scowled at Rodmilla.

Rodmilla turned and addressed both her daughters.

"Ladies, gather everything that will fetch a price. We go to the market in the morning," She swept past with Marguerite on her heels.

"Mother it's just a ball," Jacqueline tried to talk some sense into her mother.

"Yes and your only going for the food!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I wanted to be the peacock," announced Jacqueline, going down the staircase behind Marguerite.

"Honestly Jacqueline, the horse is one of God's noblest creatures," replied Rodmilla, following.

"Oh, well why don't I just pull the carriage while I'm at it?"

"If you think you could get us there any faster,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Prince's horse bolted across the fields. He had to get to Danielle. He needed to talk to her. He only hoped that the De Ghents had left by now.

In front of the main doors, he jumped from his horse and straightened his clothes.

One of the older maids answered the door.

"Your Highness,"

"Yes, I'm here to see Danielle. Please tell me she is in,"

"Oh, she is but we can't get to her,"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, after you came around, the Baroness accused her of going to you behind her back and then she locked Danielle in the cellar. We've tried everything we can think of, but the door won't budge and the Baroness has the only key,"

"Show me to her immediately," demanded Henry.

He followed Louise down through kitchen to the cellar.

"Danielle,"

"Your highness, what-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess I've come to rescue you. Hold on."

Danielle stood up, but stayed in the same spot. Suddenly the door swung open the wrong way. From behind the Prince she could hear Paulette and Louise cheering and announcing what a genius he was. Henry entered the cellar.

"Are you alright?"

Danielle nodded.

"Thank God," He whispered and pulled her in for a hug.

Danielle gasped with pain and pulled away for him.

"Your not okay, what did they do?" Henry asked urgently.

"I-I-I, um, yesterday, Marguerite angered me and I hit her. I shouldn't have let my temper loose like that but I couldn't help it,"

"And you back?"

Danielle bit her lip not wanting to tell him. Instead Paulette spoke up for her.

"Oh, Your Highness, the Baroness had her whipped for it,"

Danielle looked at the ground and whispered dejectedly, "I deserved it,"

Henry cupped her face and pulled it up to face his.

"No, you didn't. You didn't deserve any of this. Even if your father wasn't a noble. He was a merchant and a landowner which means you should never have been turned into a slave in your own home. Especially at the age of eight, Danielle,"

Danielle just stared at him as he took her hands in his and got down on one knee.

"I came here tonight, as well as this morning, to ask if you will be my wife. I don't care if you're a merchant's daughter and my father will just have to get used to it. You make me happy, Danielle De Barbarac, which is something that I haven't been in a while. You would be a great Queen. I would a great King if I had you as my wife. So will you marry me?"

Danielle began to cry and could only nod. Henry stood back up and, very gently, hugged her once again.

"I will announce our engagement tonight, at the mask. Will you accompany me there now?"

"Of course, but I have nothing to wear,"

"I've got a beautiful gown I'd be willing to let you wear," Paulette said cheekily.

Danielle laughed, "Paulette, you thief,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Where is Henry now?" King Francis resignedly asked his wife, Marie.

"I'm right here, father,"

Henry walked onto the platform where the throne was, Danielle on his arm.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce you to my finance, Danielle De Barbarac,"

Danielle curtsied. Marie placed her hand under Danielle's chin and gently led her to rise.

"Why, child, I don't believed we've met,"

Before Danielle could utter an answer, Henry began to explain.

"The Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent is her stepmother. After Danielle's father's death ten years ago, the Baroness forced her to become a servant in her own home. I know she is not of noble blood but I love her and I _will_ marry her,"

Marie smiled, glad her son could find happiness. Francis grimaced.

"I said you could pick your own bride, son, so I will announce your engagement within the hour. But you and I, young lady, will have an interview later, understood?"

"Of course, Your Majesty,"

Henry smiled broadly and looked down at Danielle. Since he had kissed her after see her in her mother's gown, he could barely stop, even on the way back to the castle. So once again, he captured her lips with his own and sat her down on a step on the platform.

Marie rolled her eyes at her son. She reached forward and smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Henry inquired, rubbing his head.

"Maybe your lady love would like to dance?" She looked pointedly at her son.

"Danielle, would you like this dance?"

"Of course," She smiled happily, and let him lead her out on the dance floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

From across the room, Rodmilla and Marguerite had been watching the Prince since he had walked back in. They saw the girl, but when Henry had led her to dance, they saw her face clearly.

Danielle.

"Mother, what is that thing doing here?" Marguerite asked outraged.

"Come with me," Rodmilla grab her daughter's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To make you a princess!"

Rodmilla reached out and grabbed the bun which Louise had so carefully done up early, and pulled Danielle away for Henry. Danielle screamed in pain, and everyone stop to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"Baroness, what do you think you are doing?" yell Henry, taking Danielle into his arms.

The Baroness turned to address the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties, this girl is an imposter. Her name is Danielle De Barbarac and she has been a servant in my home for the past ten years. I do not know how she has wormed her way in with a Prince, but I will not allow it!"

"Baroness, I know all about how you forced an eight year old girl into becoming your servant just after her father died. That is what will not be allowed. I will see you and your daughters in court!" yell Henry.

"Guards," was all the King said.

Danielle watched in helpless pity as the three women were taking away. Once they were out of the room, the King addressed everyone.

"Since I have your attention, this festive occasion was called not only to honour Signor Da Vinci, but also to announce the engagement of Prince Henry, to Danielle De Barbarac,"

The entire room was silent. Most were staring at Henry with his arms around the still whimpering girl. Danielle could feel their stares burning holes through her. She push away from Henry and fled, into the rain. Henry just stood there dumbstruck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Henry found her sitting just inside the gate of the Manor. He got off his horse and walked towards her.

"That's where it happened," Danielle pointed to a spot on the driveway, "I had run up to watch him wave at the gate. It was tradition. But before he made it past, he fell off his horse. His last words to me were 'I love you' right there in that spot. Then he died,"

Henry sat down beside her in the rain and pulled her against him.

"What will happen to them?" Danielle asked in a small voice.

"They will probably be shipped to the Americas,"

She gasped and shook her head.

"No, they don't deserve that, especially not Jacqueline. She helped me and looked after me when I was hurt. Please don't,"

"What shall be done then?"

"The only fair thing to do is do to them what they did to me,"

"Make them servants?"

She shrugged and he grinned.

"Sounds like a fair punishment and nothing shall be done with Jacqueline. Does that please you?"

She nodded.

"I don't think we should marry,"

Henry pulled away from her and looked down at Danielle as if she was crazy.

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened tonight, and how they reacted. What if that was to happen again?"

"It won't, but if it does, I won't care. I told you, I could only be a good king with you by my side. I couldn't live without you, much less rule,"

"I couldn't live without you either,"

"Then that's that. No more talk of us not being married! Now let us go inside. It's far too rainy for me to go back to the castle now,"

She smiled at him and stood up. Henry pulled her in for a kiss and began the walk down the drive with his lady and horse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh Leonardo, it beautiful,"

"Think of it as an early wedding present, my Lady,"

"I must say Leonardo for a man of you talents, it uh, doesn't look a thing like her," the Prince said. Danielle spun around and came at him playfully.

"You, sir, are suppose to be charming,"

"And we are supposed to live happily ever after,"

"Really I heard that true love never ends happy because it never ends,"

"Too true, my love,"

Henry kissed his future bride with a promise of never ending love.

The End


End file.
